


www.whyJerseysucks.com

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have two weeks of precious vacation time coming up. But what will they do?  Where will they go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	www.whyJerseysucks.com

“Why?” Steve didn’t really care he sounded whiny, even to his own ears. “Please tell me why you are doing this to me? We rarely have the chance to take time off, and you want me to spend two weeks of vacation time in New Jersey?”

He spat out ‘New Jersey’ like it was something foul-tasting.

Danny rolled his eyes at him. “Steven, New Jersey is not _that_ bad.”

“Danny, there are websites, _plural_ , about why New Jersey sucks. We live in a fucking tropical paradise, people in New Jersey want nothing more than to get away from there and vacation in Hawaii. We already _are_ in Hawaii. Why do you want us to spend a shitload of money to go to New Jersey? Especially when your parents aren’t even there! They’re on vacation! To Arizona, because they’re smart people who know they shouldn’t spend their vacation in freaking New Jersey unless they have no other choice.”

Danny winced slightly and Steve felt a bit guilty for bringing up the money thing, because he knew it was a sure fire way to get Danny to back down on something. His partner already felt like he wasn’t contributing enough, what with the child support he still paid and the leftover debt from the house in New Jersey because he simply hadn’t had the time to wait for a decent offer.

Danny turned away. “Alright, geez… it was just a suggestion, no need to get all riled up about it, you Neanderthal. We’ll stay here, no big deal.”

Steve frowned.  Something was wrong here. Danny didn’t usually give in this quickly or with so little words. Steve’s own New Jersey rant had been twice as much as what Danny said about the matter. That was not the natural order of things. Danny was the long-winded one.

Except right now, he wasn’t.  

This could mean one of two things.  Either Danny didn’t really want to go to New Jersey… or he _really_ wanted to go to New Jersey but had no hope of convincing Steve.

“Danny-”

The ringing of his phone interrupted him and when he answered it was the governor. They had work to do, but he wasn’t going to forget this conversation. Something still felt a little…off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine hours later the four of them were celebrating another job well done at Steve’s place. He stared after Danny when his partner walked inside to round them up some snacks. Danny had been acting fairly normal, not angry or cranky at least.

Kono noticed his look and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Danny wants to go to New Jersey on vacation.” Steve muttered.

Kono winced in sympathy. “Why? Everything is better here.”

“That’s just about what I said. And there’s lots of stuff he hasn’t seen in Hawaii yet. We could go to a few of the other islands…”

Chin gave Steve a look he couldn’t decipher and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “you could visit the other islands. He’s seen the most important stuff on this one.” He took a sip of his beer. “He’s seen the house you grew up in, he’s seen your high school, the national park your dad used to take you to, he’s eaten in that diner where you always went with your high school buddies, he’s eaten at the ice-cream place your mom used to take you and Mary…”

Steve stared at the sand covering his toes as Chin’s words slowly sank in.

“Well fuck.”

Chin had a point. A damned good point.  Steve had shown just about all of Oahu to Danny, every place peppered with stories and memories. Whenever Danny talked about New Jersey, Steve always cut him off with some kind of remark about how Hawaii was so much better.

He didn’t like thinking about New Jersey.

Because he didn’t like the thought of Danny ever moving back there. Danny belonged with him. In Hawaii.

But now that he thought about it.  Now that Chin _made_ him think about it, maybe Danny wanted to share his memories too. Wanted to show the places he’d walked around as a kid, wanted to tell the stories that went with the places. And Steve never let him.

He suddenly felt like a pretty crappy boyfriend

But it wasn’t too late to make up for it…Tonight he was going to google ‘good things about New Jersey’ and he was getting them tickets.

He could survive two weeks without surfing.

Really he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I felt like writing, since my other stories are eating my brain and not wanting to go anywhere.


End file.
